All Grown Up
by teaonthestairs
Summary: Buffy’s son discusses games, favourite colours, fighting monsters and flying cookies.


**All Grown Up. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.**   
  


A/N: This goes out to my twinness meals (xanya-forever) because she puts the bees under my bonnet.   
**  
  
**

 ……..   
  
He stares   
  
I stare back   
  
It's a game; games are fun. My mommy used to play games with me. There was a game with a ball. Back and forth, back and forth. Mommy's gone, like my red slinky.   
  
My Aunt Dawn gave it to me; she said red was my favourite colour; I didn't want to tell her she was wrong. It's blue. My mommy's favourite colour was blue. Aunt Dawn sometimes tells me about mommy. She tells me about the monsters my mommy fought.   
  
When I'm all grown up I'm going to fight monster like my mommy did.   
  
Bam bam.   
  
She says mommy was an extra good fighter, even better then Aunt Faith and Aunt Faith is really, really, really good.   
  
When I'm all grown up I'll be as good as Aunt Faith. Better.   
  
Sometimes Aunt Dawn tells me about daddy. She tells me about how daddy used to pick me up, up, up! And spin me around. Sometimes she tells me about the monsters daddy fought, but only sometimes because speaking about daddy makes Aunt Dawn sadder then speaking about mommy.   
  
Did you know I can count to ten? Look 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. Aunt Dawn taught me yesterday while we were making cookies. She said I was a good counter, a natural she said. I told her when I was all grown up I would count all the bad monsters I killed.   
  
She got sad and our cookies burnt.   
  
My Aunt Willow makes the best cookies; she said cookies make everything better, like Aunt Dawn! She likes making choc chips ones; I like her making choc chip ones too because they're my favourite. When I go over to her house she makes cookies and then makes them dance. I like dancing cookies.   
  
When I'm all grown up I'm going to make dancing cookies all by myself.   
  
Yesterday, after burning cookies, Aunt Dawn needed to lie down, headache she said, but she was sad, she had her sad face on. While Aunt Dawn was lying down I raced my red fire truck with James from next-door's red racer. I won but he said I cheated, but he's stupid and doesn't know anything. His mommy yelled at me for saying that but it's true and Aunt Dawn told me to always tell the truth and so I said that to James's mommy and she got angry and I had to go home.   
  
When I'm all grown up I'm always going to tell the truth.   
  
It rained last night and Aunt Dawn told me not to jump in the puddles, but puddle jumping is my favourite thing to do – it's even better them playing super!slayer so when Aunt Dawn was speaking to James's mommy about my teacher at Kindy, me and James jumped in puddles. Aunt Dawn nearly yelled at me when I went inside, but then Aunt Faith come over and Aunt Faith dangled me upside-down. Aunt Faith is the bestest.   
  
When I'm all grown up I'm going to be just like Aunt Faith… but not a girl cos girls are icky.   
  
Sometimes Aunt Faith tells me about mommy. They're different from Aunt Dawn's stories because there's a lot more blood; I like stories with lots of blood. And sometimes there are alligators.   
  
When I'm all grown up I'm going to be an alligator.   
  
At lunch Aunt Dawn made sandwiches but they were icky so Aunt Faith said she was taking me to the park and we went and got hamburgers. I got a toy with my burger but Aunt Faith said she would keep it safe for me because Aunt Dawn doesn't like me having hamburgers.   
  
When I'm all grown up I'm going to eat a thousand hamburgers!   
  
Aunt Faith had to go back home after that because she said the little slayers were going to trash the school if she wasn't there to sup- super-supervise! I don't think they could trash the school because the school is big and if they're so little, how could they reach the top shelfs? But I believe Aunt Faith because Aunt Faith never ever lies.   
  
When I'm all grown up I'm never ever going to lie.   
  
When the long hand reaches 5, Uncle Andrew gets home. Uncle Andrew is so cool! He has all these toys but he doesn't let me play with them and they're really pretty. Don't ever, ever, ever tell, but once I broke one. I just wanted to play for a minute but then Aunt Dawn was coming and I tried to put it back but I dropped it, and Aunt Dawn didn't come into the room so I put it under my Ninja Turtles T-shirt and buried it in the back garden.   
  
When I'm all grown up I'm going to still have toys.   
  
After dinner Aunt Dawn always rings Granddad Giles. He talks funny and once I heard Aunt Faith call him 'G-Man' so I think he might be a super hero. Like Superman maybe. I have to keep it a secret from James though, because no one can know that I know 'cause of how super heroes' identities must always be kept a secret.   
  
When I'm all grown up I'm going to be a super hero.   
  
Bedtimes are the bestest time of day. Aunt Dawn tells me stories. I love stories. Sometimes mommy's in them, but Aunt Dawn is sad when she tell me those stories even though she pretends she's not. I hate seeing Aunt Dawn sad. When I'm older I'm going to buy Aunt Dawn a dusty book… they're her favourite kind and they make her happy. I like seeing Aunt Dawn happy almost as much as I like jumping in puddles and dancing cookies.   
  
When I'm all grown up I'll make sure Aunt Dawns happy all the time.   
  
After Aunt Dawn turns the light off, I lie in bed and imagine it was my mommy who said goodnight and in my head I say goodnight to my mommy.   
  
And sometimes when I'm dreaming my mommy's there and she tells me how I'm all grown up.


End file.
